Harry Potter y El Principe Mestizo
by Caliope Alice
Summary: Sexto año. Harry está un poco mejor, ya se está recuperando un poco, Dumbly sigue igual de tarado CAP 7 up! Lean y dejen reviews SLASH NO
1. Confusiones

¡Hola! Soy Calíope Alice y este es mi primer fan fiction, por eso necesito que manden reviews, así yo se que tal va la historia. Tienen que ser justos no me voy a molestar si me mandan "Mira Calíope Alice, la escritura no es lo tuyo, dedícate a otra cosa", pero obviamente me encantaría que me comentaran cosas acerca del fic y mejor si son buenas.

Bueno no los distraigo más. ¡Lean!

**Capítulo 1. Confusiones**

Era de noche, estaba oscuro. En un callejón sin salida de una gran ciudad estaba un chico, solo tenía dieciséis años, pero aparentaba más. La vida no le había sido fácil, para nada. Cada noche se acostaba con la esperanza de descubrir cuando se despertara, que todo había sido una larga, tediosa y horrible pesadilla, pero no, cada día se despertaba descubriendo que todo seguía igual, abría los ojos y veía esa maldita realidad que le abrumaba.

Lo que hubiera dado por ser otro, por no tener que vivir es¿Vivir¿Ser otro? Ojala que ni siquiera "fuera", que le importaba ahora vivir. Para vivir así era mejor no vivir. Se hubiera quitado la vida si no fuera por esa pregunta, por esa duda, algo que le quitaba horas pensando¿Qué hay después de la muerte? Dante lo había dejado bastante explícito, pero no, no le creía.

Igualmente siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que peor que esto no iba a ser, pero tampoco, algo muy adentro suyo le decía que no, que siempre se podía estar peor, y él bien sabía eso, cuando su vida a pesar de todo parecía mejorar, cuando había algo por que estar bien¡crash, todo se desmoronaba, todo lo bueno desaparecía, y él quedaba sumergido en una depresión, de la cual no sabía como podía salir.

Salir, esa era la palabra. Adentro suyo se encontraba como en un callejón si salida, como curiosamente se encontraba físicamente en ese momento. La vida era para él era horrible, agobiante, pero tampoco podía negar que era curiosa. Siempre le pasaban cosas extrañas (sin ir más lejos él era extraño como le repetían incontables veces), como en ese momento estar en ese callejón.

¿Lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar? Eso era una pregunta simple, la desesperación. ¿Qué hay más desesperante de que tus padres mueran cuando tú tenías un año por tu culpa y tener que vivir con alguien que te deja bien en claro que no te quiere? Bueno por culpa tuya solamente no, no iba a ser tan egoísta, también estaba el destino, ese maldito destino que lo había marcado sin vuelta atrás. Ese era otro tema que le sacaba horas pensando. ¿Qué era el destino¿En serio existe o todo esto era pura casualidad que le arruinaba su porquería de vida? Ya no sabía que creer. No podía negar que ya era demasiada casualidad y que habían pequeños detalles que no se podían obviar. Pero es bastante frustrante para una mente rebelde como la suya que todo ya esté dicho, que no se pueda hacer nada, odiaba que se le hubiese quitado la capacidad de decisión.

¿Qué era él¿Un esclavo de lo que el destino le había asignado¿Esclavo del mundo¿Esclavo de decisiones que tomaban viejos locos creyéndose jefes? Eso no lo podía aceptar. El quería poder "vivir" como cualquier otro. Las normas no eran lo suyo, odiaba las cosas preestablecidas. En realidad siempre había tenido cierto desdén, pero después de lo sucedido en Junio, ya odiaba todo, incluso a veces a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan estúpido¿Por qué no podía haber aceptado un consejo una vez en su vida¿Por qué no había podido esperar a confirmar todo antes de hacer las cosas precipitadamente?

No, él tenía que salir corriendo haciéndose el héroe. Esa era su naturaleza y tenía que aceptarla.

¿Qué hacer? Eso sí que no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es por ahora no podía ser descubierto, hasta que pudiera aceptar todo, y todavía eso no lo había hecho, tenía que permanecer escondido... Ya era tarde, alguien estaba entrando en el callejón. El muchacho que curiosamente se llamaba Harry Potter apresuradamente trató de esconderse en un contenedor debajo de unas bolsas de basura. Cuando se estaba tapando escuchó que entraban más personas. Genial, estaba rodeado. Ahora ¿cómo iba a salir de ahí? No lo sabía, lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un callejón oscuro de Londres se hallaba una extraña situación para cualquier persona normal que la observase: cinco hombres encapuchados le apuntaban con ciertos palillos de madera, más conocidos como varitas, a otra persona que estaba en el fondo del callejón, sin escapatoria. Lo habían seguido hasta ahí y no le quedó otra que mostrarse.

­-Ha llegado tu fin- le anunció uno de los encapuchados - viste escoria, viste como no se gana nada retándome. Al Señor de las Tinieblas no se le escapa nada ni siquiera tú, pequeño traidor. Tu destino estaba escrito y ahora se va cumplir, vas a morir en las manos del mago más poderoso del mundo, un gran privilegio, me atrevería a decir.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar siquiera una palabra salió un rayo verde de la varita de ese tal Señor de las Tinieblas (Nota de autor: Más conocido como nuestro querido Voldie) y dio en el pecho de aquél, él que estaba acorralado.

Que maravilloso y terrible a la vez, que con solo pronunciar dos palabras "Avada Kedavra" se pueda quitarle a alguien ya lo único que le quedaba . . . La Vida.


	2. Pienso, luego existo

**Capítulo 2. Pienso, luego existo **

Pero ¿cómo pudo pasar- Preguntó el recién establecido presidente de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe mayor del Wizengamot.

-¡Eso que te lo responda este zoquete, Albus- contestó hecha una furia Arabella Figg señalando a Mundungus Fletcher

Pero...- trató de defenderse el señalado- ¿cómo iba a saber yo que se iba a escapar? Además, era el negocio de mi vida, no podía perdérmelo...yo pensaba que tu me comprenderías, Albus...

Lo único que puede comprender Albus de ti- estalló la squib interrumpiéndolo- es que eres un irresponsable, un ...

¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! El daño ya está hecho, ya comprendí el motivo, ya no vale la pena seguir pensando en lo que pasó, sino en lo que vamos a hacer, así que por favor calmémonos, la Orden debe encontrarse en una reunión urgente. Mundungus, Arabella ya saben que hacer

Igualmente sigo pensando que...- trató de la anciana

Arabella, se lo que piensas y te prometo que en breve tendremos una charla como es debido, pero en estas circunstancias, opino que es mejor actuar y después, cuando todo esté más tranquilo charlemos esos problemitas- Dung tragó saliva mientras el director seguía –solo ten paciencia Arabella, paciencia...

Más tarde en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Se preguntaran porque los llamé a esta reunión urgente- hubieron varios gestos afirmativos – el problema es que Harry Potter escapó

Los murmullos se extendieron por la sala.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo- Saltó indignada Molly Weasley

No quiero decir "te lo dije", pero te lo dije Albus, Harry no iba a permanecer mucho ahí, no con sus genes, no con lo que pasó- afirmó cierto licántropo.

¡Dime que fue él- gritó hecha una furia la Sra. Weasley señalando a Mundungus -¡Dime que fue él, el que se fue otra vez de su puesto y lo mato Albus! ¡Te juro que lo mato!

Molly, no sería bueno que hubiera bajas en la Orden, menos producidas por propios miembros, aunque esas bajas fueran miembros irritablemente irresponsables, así que por favor calma

¿Calma? ¿Me pides calma? ¿Por este inútil no sabemos donde está Harry y tú me pides CALMA? No que calma ni calma, yo lo mato...

En ese instante la Sra. Weasley se abalanzó sobre Dung queriéndolo ahorcar, pero éste fue salvado por el Sr. Weasley que agarró a su mujer antes de que pudiera dejarlo sin respiración.

¡Suéltame Arthur! ¡Te digo que me sueltes- decía retorciéndose entre los brazos de su marido.

Solo te voy a soltar cuando prometas que no le vas a hacer daño físico.

Molly por favor tenemos que continuar con la reunión- anunció Dumbledore

Esta bien, esta bien, me calmo, pero ya va a ver, ya va a ver...

Bueno, prosigamos- sentenció Dumbledore –ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo inmediatamente antes de que Voldemort lo haga, no quiero que halla un centímetro de tanto Londres muggle como mágico sin recorrer, debe estar cerca, él no puede hacer magia, sabe que si la hace lo encontraremos. Así que agrúpense y búsquenlo. La reunión ha terminado.

Los integrantes de la Orden se fueron levantando y saliendo de la cocina de la mansión Black, algunos preocupados, otros irritados, pero todos formando grupos para rastrear al joven Potter.

Remus, voy contigo- gritó Tonks para que este la escuchara porque este ya estaba abandonando la mansión

Dale, pero apúrate- contestó dándose vuelta y riéndose porque la chica se volvía a tropezar con el paraguero

Ya voy, es que me olvido que está esta porquería aquí ¿por qué no la sacan?

Porque quieren que te caigas- bromeó Lupin

Ja, ja, que gracioso

Sí es gracioso

Bueno dejen la discusión ¿si? Voy con ustedes- se les unió Kingsley

Sí, tienes razón, vamos

Fred, George, ¿van con nosotros- preguntó el Sr. Weasley

No Papá, vamos a ir nosotros dos solos, queremos probar unos nuevos sortilegios

Por favor, no hagan nada peligroso- rogó la Sra. Weasley

¡Mamá! ¿Cuándo nosotros hemos hecho algo peligroso?

¿Tengo que contestar?

Ehhh... no

Los miembros de la Orden pasaron toda la noche buscando al chico Potter, Albus Dumbledore estaba desesperado, varios grupos se habían comunicado y no habían encontrado nada, habían utilizado los hechizos de rastreo más potentes que conocían y nada. Solo le faltaba comunicarse a unos pocos grupos, aún quedaba alguna esperanza.

¡Albus! ¡Albus- un espejo brilló en la habitación

¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo encontraron?

No- respondió Kinsley con una extraña sonrisa- pero encontramos algo bastante interesante, claro no tanto como Potter, pero ¿quién es más intere...

¡¡¡¡KINGSLEY! Déjate de hacerte el interesante y cuéntame, por Dios

Esta bien Albus, pero tranquilizate, encontramos a Karkaroff en un callejón sin salida muggle, pero había un pequeño detalle: estaba muerto, lo mataron con la maldición asesina, fue el Señor Oscuro, está la marca tenebrosa.

Por Merlín, esto es lo único que nos faltaba- exclamó asombrado el director – dejen el cuerpo, yo me hago cargo, voy para allá

Se había escapado por un pelo. ¡Qué mala liga! ¡Justo se iba a esconder al callejón adonde más tarde se escondía Karkaroff de Voldemort! ¿No tenía otro lugar para esconderse de él? ¿Justo adonde estaba él? Definitivamente tenía una racha de pésima suerte, pero por lo menos estaba comprobado que cuando uno necesita desesperadamente algo, lo logra. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin una de las taradeces de Snape tenía sentido! Lo había logrado ahora podía con la oclumancia. Gracias a eso y a que Voldemort estaba realmente distraído, queriendo matar al mortífago que ni se dio cuenta de que su enemigo estaba ahí , a unos escasos pasos de él, servido en bandeja, solo, sin la protección del viejo loco, esta vez Voldie se perdió una oportunidad única, pensó Harry

Como dijo un sabio: "Pienso, luego existo...", por lo tanto, Harry Potter estaba vivo.


	3. No todo es lo que parece

¡Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Le doy mi eterno agradecimiento a Barby-Black, que me dejó un review, eso es lo que me obliga a inspirarme y seguir con la historia, Barby¡Muchísiiiiiiiiiiiimas Gracias!.

Bueno, aquí va:

**Capítulo 3. No todo es lo que parece**

¿Dónde estaba? Lejos, muy lejos.

Ahora tenía que seguir adelante, ya no había vuelta atrás. Si volvía confirmaba que era el niñito protegido de Dumbledore, volvería igual que volvería un niño pequeño, tras una pesadilla, corriendo a los brazos de sus padres, y todavía peor porque tendría que admitir que el grasiento de Snape, le había enseñado algo productivo.

No, no podía volver atrás. No le podía dar la razón a Dumbledore al protegerlo durante estos cinco años, sin importarle nadie más.

Tenía que comportarse como lo que era, un hombre y más aún: el elegido para derrotar a Voldie, tenía que prepararse para lo que sería algún día la batalla final, aunque no le gustara la idea.

Primero tenía que conseguir un techo, no podía seguir durmiendo en la calle, pero también tenía que sacar dinero de su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts y eso iba a ser difícil, porque los duendes ya deberían estar avisados de su desaparición y en alerta por si hacía algún movimiento, y lo que le quedaba del dinero que había sacado del curso anterior no le daba para más que unas cuantas ranas de chocolate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por el extenso corredor de Gringotts entraba un muggle alto, gordo y sin cuello, fue hasta unos de los duendes y se presentó:

Buenos días, soy Vernon Dursley, quería retirar dinero de mi sobrino Harry Potter.

¿Tiene su llave?

Sí, por supuesto. Aquí está.

Pero...- desconfió el duende -su sobrino está desaparecido¿para que va a sacar dinero?

Con mi esposa Petunia estamos seguros que va a aparecer más o menos cuando empiecen las clases, y nosotros pensamos que sería lo mejor que ya le hicieramos todos los preparativos, ud. sabe, sacarle dinero, comprar los libros, los ingredientes, lo necesario como imaginará

Si es así- pareció conformarse con la explicación -síganme

El muggle sacó suficiente dinero, más de lo que sacaba Harry todos los años, pero tampoco vació la cámara.

Más tarde en la mansión Black.

¿Alguna novedad¿Alguna pista de Harry?

Todos negaron con la cabeza

¿Están seguros?- volvió a insistir Dumbledore-¿nada fuera de lo común?

Bueno... fuera de lo común puede ser- dijo Bill Weasley -me dijeron los duendes que hoy fue al banco el tío de Harry a sacar dinero, creo que para comprarle el material, o algo así.

¿El tío de Harry?- preguntó asombrado el director -¡pero si es muggle! No puede entrar solo al Callejón Diagon, alguien tuvo que ayudarlo

Imposible Albus, yo los vigilé todo el día y no salió de su casa, hoy era su día libre- confirmó Arabella Figg

Eso quiere decir que Harry nos lleva un paso adelante, no es nada bobo, ahora ya sabemos porque desapareció un frasco de la poción multijugos que teníamos guardada- resolvió inteligentemente nuestro licántropo favorito

Ya tiene dinero, busquen en todas las tabernas y hoteles si hay nuevos ocupantes, tiene que buscar refugio, no creo que con dinero en el bolsillo duerma en la calle

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya tenía dinero. ¡Qué estúpidos que eran esos duendes! Creer que su tío se iba a preocupar por él, se nota que no le conocían. Ahora a comprar cosas, tenía que comprar libros y otras cosas y si podía pasarse por el callejón Knockturn, obviamente sin la apariencia de muggle, por si hubiese algo que le interesara. Si tenía que enfrentarse con Voldie tenía que saber sus armas.

Compró todo lo necesario, y algunas cosas no tan necesarias también y se puso a pensar adonde vivir. No podía ir a algún hotel, lo encontrarían fácilmente, no sabía que hacer hasta que un perro negro grande pasó delante de él.

Canuto- susurró Harry y con los ojos perdidos lo vio alejarse -Gracias padrino, es justo lo que necesito- volvió a susurrar sin casi abrir los labios

Aunque pareciera cosa del demonio, ese simple perro abandonado, le había dado una grandiosa idea a Harry: La Casa de los Gritos. Era genial, estaba en Hogsmeade, (necesitaba estar cerca de un pueblo sino se iba a morir de hambre), nadie lo iba a encontrar porque nadie entraba ahí y por si fuera poco estaba comunicado con Hogwarts por si pasaba algo. Ahora el problema era llegar hasta ahí. El autobús noctámbulo: descartado, tendría que ir el con su escoba, pero precisaba un arnés para el baúl, pero eso no era difícil: estaba en el callejón Diagon con dinero en el bolsillo. Lo compró y esperó a la noche, no iba a andar a plena luz del sol volando por encima de las cabezas de quien lo estaba buscando.

Cuando la oscuridad desplazó a lo que quedaba del día, Harry Potter emprendió el vuelo. Lo tenía que hacer con suma discreción, se abrigó bastante, no quería pasar frío como lo había hecho el año pasado cuando voló desde lo de los Dursley hasta la casa de su padrino, y por arriba se puso una túnica negra con capucha... lo que no se había dado cuenta, era que así parecía un mortífago y eso le iba a traer problemas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oye, Dung, me estoy congelando

Si, yo también Tonks, pero no podemos irnos, mira lo que me pasó a mi por dejar antes de la hora

Si, jajaja, todavía me acuerdo de eso ¡Cómo se enojó Molly contigo! es verdad lo que dicen: el hombre es el único animal que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra

Ni que lo digas

Igual ya quedan solo dos minutos para que se cumpla nuestro horario, y volver a casita, calentita, escuchar a las brujas de Macbeth tirada en el sillón...

¡Para que no aguanto más, sabes que odio estas rondas en escoba

Un minuto... treinta segundos... quince... diez... cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

¡Qué fue eso!-

Por detrás de la nube en que se habían detenido, algo, muy parecido a un mortífago en escoba, pasó a una velocidad increible.

¡Por lo que más quieras, Tonks¡No me hagas perseguirlo¡Ya terminó nuestra ronda, que se encargue Moody!

Dung, lo que más quiero es mi vida, y si Albus se entera que dejamos escapar algo más, primero te mata a ti y luego a mi, por ser tan irresponsable como tu

¡Hey¿Me estas diciendo a mi irresponsable?

Si, porque si no lo fueras ya estarías persiguiendo al mortífago que se está escapando

Está bien, está bien¡vamos!

En ese momento se pusieron a perseguir al encapuchado, pero este después de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido los dos miembros de la Orden, éste ya les llevaba bastante ventaja, igualmente los dos miembros pudieron acercarse más cuando el vasallo de Voldemort, se giró la cabeza al sentir sus voces y del susto de ver a estos casi se cae de la escoba, en el instante después de oír un bien audible "Mierda"

Luego de perseguirlo por más de diez minutos decidieron cambiar de técnica, era obvio que el mortífago tenía una escoba mejor que las de ellos, por eso empezaron a tirarle hechizos, pero desgraciadamente para ellos el atacado tenía muy buenos reflejos y esquivaba todos ellos.

¿De dónde saca ahora el Innombrable sus súbditos¿De los equipos de Quidditch?

Ya nada se salva de ser tocado por la mano del terror- sentenció la auror

Tengo una idea- continuó la auror- si le mandamos muchos hechizos, bien rápido, y a diferentes lugares, alguno le va a tener que dar

Dale, a la cuenta de tres, uno..., dos..., y ...

Ni siquiera pudieron mandarle el primer hechizo, porque una fogonazo apareció adelante de sus ojos, como si el perseguido se hubiese prendido fuego, dejándolos incandilados por unos instantes.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín¿Qué pasó con él?

No lo sé Dung, no lo sé, pero volvamos al cuartel, Moody debe estar preguntándose que es de nosotros

Volvieron al cuartel y dieron las explicaciones correspondientes, pero no trasfundió tanto el suceso, solo quedó como un misterio más, una cosa más para resolver, como tantas otras cuestiones de la vida, que por mas que uno se queme el cerebro pensando, la solución, la simple respuesta no va a acudir y uno se quede con el gusto amargo en la boca.


	4. Inmortalidad

�¡Estoy Feliz! Me encantan los reviews, gracias por mandarmelos.

**Barby**: Sí, Harry está super recontra enojado con Dumbly, siente como si este lo tratara como un niño pequeño, al cual no se le pude decir la verdad, porque el niño no lo entendería y que solamente le dejarías una terrible confusión, Harry quiere ser "una persona" al cual se la toma en cuenta, quiere demostrar que creció, que la ida al Ministerio de la Magia del año anterior no sirvió solamente para que mataran a Sirius, igual esto no quiere decir que ya está recuperado de la muerte o de la noticia de la profecía, para nada, sino que quiere sentirse "algo" primero para dejar de ser un peón más de la Batalla y luego tomar el puesto que le corresponde: el de Rey.

Bueno, dejando esta explicación, cuando pueda me hago un tiempito y paso por tu fic. Gracias.

**Marina-Potter**: Muchas Gracias por tu review, sí, traté de que fuera un poquito gracioso, siempre queda bien y contrarresta con la depresión de Harry. Devuelta Gracias y ¡Hasta pronto!

Otro cap. más...

**Capítulo 4. Inmortalidad**

¡Qué locura esto¡Por dios! Si no me encuentro con Voldie, me encuentro con los de la Orden, pero ahora ya estaba seguro, ya estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Si que estaba bien el nombre, y no por los los gritos que se hubieran podido escuchar de Remus en su tiempo escolar, sino por esos gritos de dolor que tenía que reprimir para que no salieran al exterior anunciando que había alguien llorando, esos gritos que se acumulaban en la garganta doliendole al recordar su tercer curso, de como vio personalmente a su padrino por primera vez, de como descubrió la verdad, de como se personificó su imagen paterna aquella noche, eran gritos con todas las letras, ni una más, ni una menos; pero se tuvieron que conformar en salir como lágrimas silenciosas.

Tenía que superarlo, pero ¿cómo¿Cómo superar que la única persona que era como tu padre (también muerto) tuviera que morir solo por su estupidez?

Le habían dicho por carta, que no se mortificara, que así era como su padrino hubiera querido morir, luchando por los suyos. ¿Qué sabían ellos¿Qué se creían¿Pensaban que Sirius hubiera querido morir? No, Sirius no. Él amaba su vida, la hacía alegre, hacía que esta porquería que se llama vida fuera disfrutable. Una persona así no merece morir así, merece morir después de viejo, rodeado de su familia, diviertiéndose con sus nietitos correteano a su alrededor, después de haberles transmitido toda su alegría y amor por la vida, no en una batalla como tantos otros, en el anonimato, porque en esta guerra ya solo iba a trascender en la Historia el nombre de Voldie y el suyo, y capás que el del viejo loco, por su "ayuda" en la primera parte de la guerra, pero Sirius no, como tantos otros que dejaron su vida en ella¡es muy injusto, ellos, ÉL merecía ser inmortal en las mentes, como lo iba a ser en la suya. Ese era su único consuelo, que Sirius aún después de muerto iba a estar con él por el resto de la eternidad, su recuerdo siempre lo iba a acompañar.

Pero ahora tenía que dejar esos pensamientos, tenía que saber que había pasado con él, por qué cuando los de la Orden lo perseguía pudo escapar así¿apareciéndose, pero ¿con fuego, era muy extraño pero quería descubrir que había pasado con él porque intuía que eso iba a tener relación con hacer magia sin varita y eso le interesaba mucho.

Quería, es más, necesitaba hacer magia, pero no la podía hacer con varita, los tarados del ministerio sabrían que fue él, pero si lo hacía sin varita, encontrarían sí el rastro de magia pero no podrían saber quien la hizo. Estaba seguro que se tendría que poder, sino ¿cómo los niños hacían sus demostraciones de magia¿cómo el mismo había podido cambiarle el color a la peluca de un profesor suyo¿Cómo había podido volar al techo cundo escapaba de la banda de Dudley¿Cómo hacía que le creciera el pelo cuando su tía se lo recortaba ridículamente? Había una solución y él tendría que encontrarla, no el Harry "protegido de Dumbledore", el otro, el verdadero, el que tenía que luchar.

Cerró los ojos se concentró en su magia, la magia sin varita no iba a ser "estirar la mano y decir el hechizo", no, estaba convencido de que iba a responder más a sus deseos, que a sus palabras, esto iba a ser controlado por el corazón no por el cerebro.

Después de un rato de estar concentrado ¡Qué horror esto se parece a la oclumancia! Si sigo así se me va a freir el cerebro- Harry trató de alejar ese pensamiento, cuando empezó a sentir como si tuviera una especie de mar adentro suyo. Sentía como olas que se formaban en el centro de su cuerpo e iban a parar a cada rincón de su piel, algunas más fuertes, otras más débiles, pero todas le hacían sentir una sacudida cada vez que reventaban. ¡Esa es mi magia¡Ese es mi poder!- se alegró mentalmente. Pero ahora venía lo más difícil: tenía que sacarlo afuera con forma de un hechizo, pero no diciendolo, sino deseándolo.

Convenció a una de esas olas que fuera en ese momento hasta su mano, entonces deseó salir de esa oscuridad, imaginó una luz que lo ilumirara, una esferita de energía la cual iluminara su camino. Sintió como su puño cerrado se abría ocupado por algo que le ofrecía una calor reconfortante, abrió lentamente los ojos y vió como en su mano estirado había una esferita de luz, una esferita que concentraba un poquito de su poder, de su ser.

Depronto la esfera comenzó a girar y a girar, Harry se sorprendió mucho porque no le había ordendo nada, y supuestamente tendría que obedecer solamente a sus pensamientos, depronto se paró y le envió una pequeña olita de alegría, que hizo que a Harry se le escapara una pequeña risa y antes de que pudiera hacer nada se elevó y se escapó de la casa por un hueco que estaba sin tapar en una ventana. Harry salió afuera, quería saber que iba a ser de su bolita de energía, era suya, era parte de él, no quería que se fuera.

Pero se quedó contento, se sintió como pocas veces en su vida: completo, cuando aquella bolita de su ser ascendió en el cielo y se confudió con un punto luminoso, una estrella, que casualmente se llamaba como su padrino, y había dado el primer paso para superar la muerte de este, una parte suya, un poquito de su magia iba a estar eternamente con una de las personas que más había querido... Sirius

Perdónenme, sé que el cap. es muy cortito, demasiado. Pero hubiera sido un pecado seguirlo y hubiera arruinado los sentimientos que traté de darle, espero que se noten. Muchas Gracias y mándenme reviews no sean malitos, que si puedo actualizo rápido, aunque se estan terminando las vacaciones.


	5. Principe pero Mestizo

Hola a todos los aficionados de Harry Potter

**Anaelisa**: Muchas Gracias por el review y gracias también por la crítica, no, no me molesté, es más tienes razón, pero la única defensa que puedo decirte es que es Harry el que tiene que derrotar a Voldie, algún poder tiene que tener, no te digo que practicó una vez y le salió todo , pero por lo menos algún cambio va tener que tener, él no era un estudiante modelo y se va a tener que enfrentar a uno que sí era y todavía que tiene mucho más experiencia, no le va a ser fácil (y con "no le va a ser fácil" estoy coincidiendo contigo); No sé esto es muy entreverado, este fanfiction como muchos otros, son de libros que no han salido y cada uno tiene una distinta opinión de lo que va a pasar, y muchos escritores somos, como yo, incipientes en esto de la escritura por no decir que es la primera vez que hacen una historia en serio; por lo tanto los fics no van a ser obras maestras, para nada, solo comienzos de escritores, plagados de errores, y a veces no saliendo tan bien como uno quiere, todos son comienzos, todo es ficción. Con esto no te estoy queriendo decir que no me mandes críticas, sino todo lo contrario, como soy nueva en esto necesito el consejo de quien lo lee, lo necesito para mejorar, para que un día en un futuro, sea una escritora medianamente buena.

**Sonia11**: Muchas Gracias. Espero seguir viendote por acá

**Juaniweb**: Muchas Gracias. Voy a tratar de alctualizar rápido, pero con las clases se me complica bastante, igualmente te prometo que lo voy a intentar

**Marina-Potter**: Muchas Gracias. Si estaba un poco sentimental ese día, hasta pronto!

**Barby-Black**: Muchas Gracias. A todos nos pasa eso del tiempo, no te preocupes, es un mal general.

**Capítulo 5. Príncipe pero Mestizo**

Durmió bastante, garcias a no tener la sensación de estar vacío, pero ahora que había despertado se hallaba vacío de otra forma: tenía un hambre terrible. Tenía que ir al pueblo para conseguir algo de comida. Se puso la capa con capucha y salió para él único lugar donde no le preguntarían su procendencia y les preocuparía que estubiera encapuchado: La cabeza de cerdo.

Entró a la taberna y pidió un plato de estofado y se sentó en la mesa del fondo. Por suerte esta vez no había ninguna mujer que pudiera ser Mundungus. Comió, pagó y se fue. Cuando pasaba por enfrente de las tres escobas escuchó tres voces realmente conocidas.

Albus ¿alguna novedad de Harry?

No Minerva, sigue desaparecido

No se por que se preocupan tanto por ese mocoso- Harry reconoció la queridísima voz de su profesor de pociones

Severius, bien sabes que ese mocoso es impresindible para esta guerra

Pero...¿tanto? Albus yo sé que le quitó los poderes y todo eso cuando era un bebé pero ¿también ahora es tan importante?

Sí, Severius, te acuerdas de lo pasado en Junio, Voldemort quería la profecía y trató de atraer a Harry para conseguirla, el registro se perdió pero la profecía sigue en pie, y Harry ya lo sabe, ya sabe que es el que el destino marcó para destruir a Voldemort.

¿Tan así? - preguntó asombrada la profesora de Transformaciones

Tan así, sí- afirmó el viejo loco- y es más y eso Harry no lo sabe.

Harry se quedó ipactado después de que el viejo loco dijiera eso. Después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que le había ocultado, el idiota todavía le seguía ocultando cosas. Se escondió detrás de un muro y esperó a que siguiera la conversación, esperando ya cualquier cosa.

Ustedes sabes que Voldemort tiene sangre de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, más precisamente de Salazar Slytherin, bueno la familia Potter en sus principios estubo vinculada a la de Gryfindor, según los estudios que tengo una nieta de Godric se casó con un Potter y Harry debe tener, aunque en un porcentaje muy pequeño, la sangre Gryfindor, esto por supuesto no sigifica mucho más de lo que ya sabemos pero es graciosa la ironía del destino, otra vez más se van a enfrentar esas sangres

¿Hay algún otro dato más de Potter por el que debamos elegirlo como nuestro amo?- ironizó el profesor de pociones

Vamos Severius, Harry no va a ser ni más ni menos por este detalle, solo para la nobleza puede ser interesante este dato, para nada más

¡Pero Albus, lo único que nos falta enterarnos de Potter es que es Dios, demás lo otro ya lo tiene todo

Severius, Severius, Severius...

Pero Harry ya no escuchó más. Una porque ya se habían alejado y la otra porque ya no quería oir más. Estaba realmente enojado, realmente indignado, realmente podrido de todo eso que le perseguía.

¿Acaso tadavía no aprendía la lección? Dumbledore era un viejo loco y chocho tadavía, le seguía ocultando cosas, le seguía engañando, le seguía tratando como al niño que no le puedes decir toda la verdad porque no la va a entender, porque no va a poder con ella. Eso lo frustaba mucho. Pero también estaba el otro tema¿Qué se creía el tarado asqueroso de Snape¿Qué él quería que le pasara todo eso¿Qué quería la existencia de la profecía¿Qué quería que Voldie lo hubiera señalado como su igual¿Qué (y ahora estaba la nueva noticia) quería ser de la sangre del fundador de su casa? Por supuesto que NO. Hubiera dado todo, absolutamente TODO por ser un chico normal, con sus padres, con sus amigos, ni siquera hubiera querido ser mago, como muggle estaba bien.

Volvió a la Casa de los Gritos y se tiró encima de la cama a pensar. ¿Qué le suponía haberse enterado de que era decendiente de Grifindor? No sabía que pensar, no sabía que creer. No le suponía nada especial, no se sentía nada especial. Capaz eso del linaje era solo una tontería y no significaba nada. Eso era para Malfoy, no para él, el no creía en eso de la sangre, Malfoy sí.

Sin poderlo evitarlo, se comparó con su peor enemigo. ¿Qué le habría pasado por la cabeza a Voldie cuando se enteró que era decendiente de Salazar¿Habría tenido esa confusión? No lo podía saber. Le chocaba que cada vez hubieran más similitudes entre ellos dos. Se preguntaba si él terminaría así, con tanto rencor, con tanto odio, con tanto miedo. No quería terminar así, tan horrible, tan sin sentimientos, sin poder apreciar la felicidad, sin poder consolarte en la amistad, sin gente que te quiera, te apoye, confíe en ti y tu en ellos, no esa patética imitación de vasallos que Voldie tenía, esos requerían de torturas para que hacer las cosas, si Voldie se descuidaba, los mortífagos no iban a tener reparo en traicionarlo como lo hacía el estúpido de Snape. Voldemort no tenía a otro más que él, no podía confiar sus secretos más íntimos, no podía consultar sus decisiones, no podía recibir consejos. En cierta manera entendía porque había quedado así, en sus principios Voldie era un ser humano, y no hay quien aguante así, con tanto temor de los demás, con tanta soledad. ¿El peso de la profecía lo dejaría así? Rogaba con toda su alma que no.

Ahora lo entendía, no podía alejarse tanto, no podía dejar a sus amigos, él los precisaba más que él aire que respiraba, sus amigos eran la sangre que corría por sus venas, eran su esperanza de un futuro apenitas mejor, y no podía perderla, no podía perderlos, tenía que contactar con ellos, deberían de estar muy preocupados por él.

Agarró una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y se puso a escribir una carta:

Hermione y Ron,

Les mando esta carta a los dos porque me imagino que deben de estar juntos sino, al que le llegó le pido que se la mande al otro después de leerla.

Se deben de estar preguntando donde estoy y si estoy bien, donde estoy no les voy a decir, no quiero que el viejo loco se entere, pero si les voy a decir que sí, estoy bien, mejor que cuando dejé la casa de mis tíos. Ahí no podía dormir, comer, ni pensar. No era por mis tíos, después de la advertencia, me dejaban hacer lo que quisiese, no me racionaban más la comida, y no molestaban más, pero usaban su otra táctica, hacer como si yo no existiese, y eso me deprimía más de lo que estaba, lo cual era mucho.

Yo después de la muerte de mi padrino, estaba muy mal, me culpaba por eso y todavía sigo arrepintiéndome de lo que hice, de no haberte escuchado Hermi, lo siento mucho, tu eres la persona más racional que conozco y fui un estúpido al no darte importancia, igualmente aunque me arrepienta de ir, se que si se me presentara otra vez esa situación, sé que lo haría de nuevo, mi familia:mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo y los necesito mucho chicos, tengo que decirlo, tengo que sacarlo afuera sino voy a explotar, aunque sé que estoy quedando como un tarado sentimental.

Díganle al viejo loco, aunque tengo la sospecha que esta carta igualmente van a llegar a sus manos, que estoy harto de de me trate como un niño pequeño, díganle que después de todo lo que he vivido ya no me asusta nada de las "cargas" que no me podía decir, díganle que odio que me oculte las cosas¿cómo se supone que haga lo que se me destinó a ser si me mantiene en la ignorancia? Ya sé que la ignorancia es la base de la felicidad, pero después de todo esto la felicidad que algún día llegué a tener, se me escurrió toda de las manos, y en gran parte por su culpa. Así que porfavor que se de cuenta, que ya estoy harto de todas sus "protecciones".

Ah! y se preocupa de la supuesta información que puedo estar dejar en manos enemigas, díganle que esta carta no tiene nada que nuestro querido amigo Voldie no sepa, que se deje de tonterías o le voy creer a lo que decía el Profeta el año pasado sobre que él chocheaba.

Hasta pronto,

Harry

PD. No traten de comunicarse conmigo.

Harry dobló el pergamino y lo ató en la pata de Hedwig.

Llévaselo a Ron Hermione, cuando lo hallan recibido vente lo más pronto posible, no te quedes por contestaciones, y trata de que no te sigan- le explicó a la lechuza

Ella le guiño un ojo como diciéndole que había entendido y le dió un pequeño pelliscón antes de emprender el vuelo.

Ahora tenía que ponerse a estudiar magia sin varita, el otro día le había salido, más por sus instintos, más por sus experiencias cuando era un niño que otra cosa, tenía que ponerse las pilas en eso, no quedaba mucho del verano y quería tenerlo más o menos dominado para cuando empezaran las clases, porque iba a volver a Hogwarts, no era tan estúpido, allí habían buenos profesores y él tenía que aprender lo máximo posible. Lo máximo que este débil cuerpo puede aprender.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a todos los que dejan reviews y si hay alguien que lee pero no deja review, (yo lo he hecho muchas veces,a veces no sabes que decirle al autor y no le dejas review pero igual sigues la historia) le digo que no tiene que hacerme terrible review, si lo hace mucho mejor, solo que escriba "Estoy leyendo tu historia" Son solo cuatro palabras y para mi significan mucho, si alguien lee tu historia es porque medianamente le gusta , porque si no te gusta simplemente no la lees. Muchas Gracias por seguir la historia y perdonen si demoro en actualizar.


	6. Esto es la realidad

**Capítulo 6. Esto es la realidad**

Desde hacía mucho tiempo los habitantes del pueblo de Hogsmeade ya no sentían los gritos y ruidos que provenían de la Casa de los Gritos, aquellos alaridos que atemorizaban cada mes al pueblo y que al otro día era el tema de conversación de todos, en los bares, en los comercios, en las esquinas. Algunas fuentes, bastantes confiables, habían dicho que ahí habitaban una clase de fantasmas muy violentos y los ruidos lo confirmaban cada mes. Nadie se animaba a entrar, ni siquiera ahora que hacía años que se habían calmado, pero sorprendentemente aquella noche habían vuelto algunos ruidos extraños, no eran tan fuertes como los escuchados hace años, pero igualmente se oían bastante bien en los lugares más próximos. Eran como si estuvieran destrozando la casa, se sentían cosas romper constantamente, era muy extraño.

Lo que estas personas no sabían es que extrañés es sinónimo de Harry Potter.

¡Maldición!- volvió a repetir Harry por enésima vez

Estaba intentando practicar magia sin varita, pero había algo que se le resistía, lo había intentando con el hechizo de levitación, pero cada vez que habría los ojos para comprobar si en realidad el objeto estaba en el aire, el objeto sin respetar lo que Harry quería, caía sin más al piso. Ya llevaba como tres floreros, cinco vasos y abollado contra el piso a una fuente dos veces, cuando decidió usar una almoada porque sino iba a despertar a todo el pueblo.

No sabía que estaba haciendo mal, estaba haciendo todo lo que había hecho el otro día con el lumus y aquel día le había salido bien, pero ahora no.

Tenía que calmarse y empezar despacito, acordándose de todo, sin apuro, capaz se había olvidado de algo y por eso no le salía.

Vació su mente, se concentró en su magia, sintió las olas, trató de controlarlas, pero no podía, no querían, era como si su magia no quisiera ser controlada, no entendía que le pasaba, algo adentro suyo no andaba bien, nada bien.

¿Pero que podía ser? Después de todo podría ser que la profecía se habría equivocado, capaz no era el el elegido para derrotar a tan gran mago, Voldie era terrible pero no se le podía negar que era un gran mago, capaz no tuviera tantos poderes, y... ¿qué iba a pasar ese día en la batalla final, el día en que se definiera quien iba a vivir y quien iba a morir¿Qué iba a pasar¿Y si no ganaba¿Y si no era suficiente mago¿Y si las esperanzas del mundo se desvanecieran porque el no era suficiente mago¿Y si se había equivocado Voldie al elegirlo a él?

Bueno... en realidad Voldie no sabía que iba a sellar la profecía con atacarlo, pero ¿si era Neville el elegido por el destino para derrotarlo? Bueno ahí Vodie tenía la culpa, pero... maldito Voldemort, no tenía otro hobbie más que arruinarle la vida: matarte a tus padres, quitarte la felicidad, destinarte a una muerte segura, a ser el causante de que el mundo te obligue a defenderlo¡TE ODIO ESTÚPIDO ENGREIDO! Y además de odiarlo no lo entendía¿nunca Tom se había visto al espejo? No se daba cuenta que el mismo era lo que él trataba de eliminar: un sangre mestiza¿eran tan tarados los mortífagos que no se daban cuenta que su supuesto amo era uno de esos que ellos tanto se divertían en torturar?

Tanto se arremolinaba adentro suyo, tanto que no entendía, tanto que no quería creer, tanto que ... No había definición para todos los sentimientos que tenía adentro. Era imposible saber que eran, era imposible separarlos, era una mezcla de tantas cosas.

Se sentía tan impotente, tan poco al lado de todo el mundo, capaz era por eso que no le salía bien la magia, debía ser eso: una falta de cariño, de sentirse importante ante los ojos de alguien, no por esos que no podían ver más allá de sus narices, aquellos que lo creían un héroe cuando solo tenía un año, aquellos que solo lo querían por lo que iba a ser, a esas personas ¿quién las quiere, el quería a sus amigos a esos a quien no les importa si salvasta al mundo, si lo tienes que salvar o lo arruinaste, a esos que no les importa si eres un dios o un pobre diablo, tus amigos, los que te quieren por lo que sos, por tu amistad, por todos esos momentos juntos, eso es lo más verdadero que tiene la vida, lo mejor, sin dudas.

¡Cómo los extrañaba! Los añoraba tanto, en ese momento una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, tantas cosas buenas que habían pasado juntos, tantas travesuras, tantos puntos menos, tantos puntos más, tantas investigaciones, tantos problemas a finales de año, pero ellos siempre estaban, siempre iban a estar.

Se secó los ojos y con un nuevo sentimiento comenzó denuevo el proceso.

¡Lo logró, era eso lo que andaba mál, sus sentimientos.

Siguió y siguió practicando, si no le salía a la primera, lo intentaba otra vez, sino le salía esta vez, otra, y así continuó practicando todos los hechizos que se iba acordando, pero hubo un momento en que ya no pudo más, y cayó rendido en la cama.

Tantas vidas desperdiciando su tiempo, tantos filósofos rompiéndose la cabeza pensando si esta era la realidad, si esto no era un sueño¡qué estúpios eran¡qué necios! Si esto fuera un sueño, Harry ya hubiera despertado mucho tiempo atrás.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews, los quiero, y le dedico especialmente este cap. a mis amigas, a ellas que me vancan todo, que me soportan y me ayudan en todo lo que pueden, aunque no saben ni la existencia de este fic. y por supuesto nunca van a leer este mensaje, pero igual quiero dejarlo registrado, que hoy, Jueves siete de abril de 2005, yo Alicia , o la loca Alice, como más quieran, les dedico este cap. por toda nuestra amistad: a Sole, Leti, Karen, Vale, Lu, Mari a ustedes que les debo todo.

Contestación de reviews:

**Juani web**: Gracias por leer. Espero seguir viéndote por acá.

**Finsi Potter**: Snape dice eso porque está celoso que un niño valla a ser más de lo que el pueda llegar a ser en toda su vida, es eso, si nos ponemos a pensar Harry no tiene nada, pero es como todo,uno quiere lo que no tiene, Snape quiere fama porque no la tiene, y Harry quiere paz, normalidaad, felicidad porque no la tiene.

**Anaelisa**: Muchas gracias a ti, yo no puedo enojarme con nadie, aunque me diga "dejá la esritura, dedicate a otra cosa" Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión, verás que traté de mejorar un poquito, en este cap. Harry no es tan poderoso, es un chico como cualquiera. Por favor, sigue dejando tu opinión.

**Marina Potter**:Muchas Gracias.

**Iserith**: Muchas Gracias. Sí el estallido es Harry que se desaparece, es que cuando está en una situación límite hace magia sin problemas.

**Barby-Black**: Perdón, PERDÓN, es que queda más bonito Severius que Severus, y yo lo tenía grabado en mi mente con i, por eso lo puse así, fue una falta de atención, no sabía que entre mis lectores tenía una fan de Snape. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Thatiana**: Muchas Gracias. Por ahora no he pensado en parejas, no lo he decidido todavía, cuando venga la parte Hogwarts te respondo bien porque ahora no tengo ni idea, igual te digo que sería un HP y otra chica que no halla aparecido y RW/HG, así es mi ideal de parejas. No digas eso de lo de la chifladez, cada opinión es válida de por sí, sin llegar a si es coherente o solo disparatada, además a veces los que son un poquito chiflados son los que tienen mejores ideas.


	7. ¿Qiuén eres?

**Capítulo 7. ¿Quién eres?**

En el número doce de Grimmuald Place, dos chicos estaban baste entretenidos jugando al ajedréz.

Alfil al casillero...

¡Ron!- exclamó la chica

No Hermi, esa táctica es vieja, no te va a servir distraerme para ganarme, estoy concentrado..

¡No seas estúpido¡Hedwig trajo una carta!

¿Hedwig¿Qué Hedwig? Yo no conzco ningu...- entonces Ron miró para donde Hermione estaba apuntando y quedó bastante sorprendido- ¿Hedwig? Pero no es de ...

Harry sí¡Vamos¡Ven a leerla!- en ese momento Hermione se encontraba parada, desatando la carta de la pata de la lechuza

Tan pronto como desató la carta de la pata de Hedwig, esta emprendió vuelo. La chica abrio la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

Hermione y Ron,

Les mando esta carta a los dos porque me imagino que deben de estar juntos sino, al que le llegó le pido que se la mande al otro después de leerla.

Se deben de estar preguntando donde estoy y si estoy bien, donde estoy no les voy a decir, no quiero que el viejo loco se entere, pero si les voy a decir que sí, estoy bien, mejor que cuando dejé la casa de mis tíos. Ahí no podía dormir, comer, ni pensar. No era por mis tíos, después de la advertencia, me dejaban hacer lo que quisiese, no me racionaban más la comida, y no molestaban más, pero usaban su otra táctica, hacer como si yo no existiese, y eso me deprimía más de lo que estaba, lo cual era mucho.

Yo después de la muerte de mi padrino, estaba muy mal, me culpaba por eso y todavía sigo arrepintiéndome de lo que hice, de no haberte escuchado Hermi, lo siento mucho, tu eres la persona más racional que conozco y fui un estúpido al no darte importancia, igualmente aunque me arrepienta de ir, se que si se me presentara otra vez esa situación, sé que lo haría de nuevo, mi familia:mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo y los necesito mucho chicos, tengo que decirlo, tengo que sacarlo afuera sino voy a explotar, aunque sé que estoy quedando como un tarado sentimental.

Díganle al viejo loco, aunque tengo la sospecha que esta carta igualmente van a llegar a sus manos, que estoy harto de de me trate como un niño pequeño, díganle que después de todo lo que he vivido ya no me asusta nada de las "cargas" que no me podía decir, díganle que odio que me oculte las cosas¿cómo se supone que haga lo que se me destinó a ser si me mantiene en la ignorancia? Ya sé que la ignorancia es la base de la felicidad, pero después de todo esto la felicidad que algún día llegué a tener, se me escurrió toda de las manos, y en gran parte por su culpa. Así que porfavor que se de cuenta, que ya estoy harto de todas sus "protecciones".

Ah! y se preocupa de la supuesta información que puedo estar dejar en manos enemigas, díganle que esta carta no tiene nada que nuestro querido amigo Voldie no sepa, que se deje de tonterías o le voy creer a lo que decía el Profeta el año pasado sobre que él chocheaba.

Hasta pronto,

Harry

PD. No traten de comunicarse conmigo.

Quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, ese era un Harry muy distinto al que conocían, el Harry anterior nunca le habría llamado a Dumbledore viejo loco, ellos lo respetaban, ellos confiaban en él. Esto estaba muy raro. En ese momento venían entrando a la sala los señores Weasley y Remus Lupin, venían charlando animadamente hasta que Molly los vió y quedó intrigada por la cara que tenían su hijo y la mejor amiga.

Ron ¿Qué pasa?- y agregó al ver la carta- ¿De quién es esa carta?

Aunque te parezca mentira, mamá, de Harry

¿De Harry, Por favor Ron no bromees con eso, es serio

¡Pero si no estoy bromeando, Tomá, leela y mira a ver de quién es

La señora Weasley agarró la carta no muy convencida, pero cuando vió la firma se le escapó una lágima. Su marido asombrado le preguntó qué pasaba.

Lean- esa fue la única palabra que salió de su boca

El señor Weasley agarró la carta y se pusó al lado de Lupin para leerla.

Hay que informarle a Albus- dijo Arthur Weasley

Un rato más tarde, en la cocina de la mansión ya mencionada.

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus?

No lo sé, Remus, no lo sé. Nunca algo se me había ido tanto de las manos

Parece que no está muy contento con tu actuación

Si, eso parece ¿no?- comentó irónicamente el director del colegio más prestigioso de Europa - Tenemos que actuar, tenemos que hacer algo, pero la cuestión es que no se que, Harry está super enojado conmigo, no me quiere ver ni en figurita , no se sabe donde esta, ni siquiera los hechizos de rastreo sirven, es él único que nos puede ayudar en esta guerra y ya ni siquiera sé si él quiere formar parte de ella

Albus, yo te estimo y te respeto mucho, pero me fastidia oirte hablar de él como un arma, como solamente lo que nos puede ayudar en esta guerra, Harry es algo más que eso, déjame recordarte, además no digas si quiere formar parte de esta guera, El que no debe ser nombrado fue el que mató a sus padres, él, estoy seguro, que si tiene el poder, va a tomarse venganza

Ojalá, Remus, Ojalá, es lo que más necesitamos

Igualmente Albus, opino que tendríamos que hacer algo

¿Pero qué? No tengo la más mínima idea de que podamos hacer, igual, tenemos que llamar a la orden informa de que vengan

La Orden del Fénix tuvo otra de sus aburridas reuniones, e igual que muchas otras, sin sacar nada productivo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lado de la casa estaban dos chicos, discutiendo, sobre la carta que habían recibido de su mejor amigo.

Pero no entiendo- se repetía constantemente la chica- ¿qué le ocultó Dumbledore? el dice en la carta de que como va a hacer lo se le destinó a ser si lo mantenían en la ignorancia, pero...¿de qué está hablando?

Si no nos dijo debe ser importante, Hermi

Vamos a tener que hablar con él

¿Pero cómo? Si dijo que no nos comunicaramos con él

Ron, por favor, piensa ¿por qué tenemos que hacerle caso?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se despertó después de haber dormido como doce horas, había quedado exausto la noche anterior al practicar tantos hechizos, pero estaba contento por haber logrado tanto, era todo un logro lo que había hecho, pero si estaba contento, después de la sorpresa que se encontró quedó mucho más: revoloteando encima de su cabeza estaba Pig con una carta. Se la desató de la pata y se dispuso a leerla. Con el primer golpe de vista pudo notar que estaba escrita con dos letras muy diferentes: una muy prolija y otra que no merecía ese adjetivo, eran las letras de su dos amigos.

_Harry,_

_Sí sospechaste bien, estamos los dos en donde imaginas, estamos bien, y como imaginarás siguen las normas del año pasado._

_No entendimos mucho tu carta, por eso decidimos hacer esta, entendemos que nos omitiste cosas el año pasado por todo lo que pasó, pero ¿qué es eso del destino¿qué es eso de que te olcutaron cosas¿porqué le llamas así a la persona en que siempre hemos confiado?_ No entendemos nada, en serio amigo, estás raro.

_Igualmente te contamos que las cosas aquí siguen como antes¡cómo hiciste enojar a Dumbledore!_ En serio, cuando te fuiste armaste tremendo revuelo. Todos estaban en tu búsqueda, algunos ni durmieron esa noche, y ni siquiera te puedes imaginar como la pasó Dung, todos estaban en contra de él, imagínate mamá todavía no lo ha perdonado. _¡Ron déjame terminar de escribir! Te estaba contando que estaba furioso, hasta daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos._

Esperamos que nos contestes pronto.

Tus amigos,

_Hermione_ y Ron

Gracias a juani-web por el review, y espero a que todos los demás también me dejen reviews. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.


End file.
